


Will you be my special one?

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Creepy, Creepy notes, It's gonna get more dark as the story continues, Kidnapping, Kinda Yandere Shrignold, M/M, Manny is like 13 in this, Obsession, Poor Manny, Shrignold is 16, Shrignold loves Manny, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, There's Padlock, They are all human here, it's only mentioned though, manny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manny has gotten weird notes for some time now.They are getting worse and worse everyday, He really hopes it will end soon because the feeling of being watched is getting unnerving. Little does he know that the notes are only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my new story I really hope you will enjoy.

Manny was very scared. He had been getting weird notes in his locker for some time now.To be exact it had already been a month. Manny was looking yet another note in his hand and holding a box of chocolates in his other that his secret admirer had left him. 

_"You look very cute when you sleep Manny, I hope you like the chocolates I did for you, I made them with love."_

_~From your special one_

Manny put the note in his pocket.He looked around the school halls, Feeling eyes on himself again. He frowned when he yet again didn't see anyone. He walked out of the school and sat under a tree.He promised to wait for his friends Robin and Harry. Manny smiled. His friends were the only thing keeping him together. Without them he would probably be long gone from this world. 

Manny frowned and tried getting the bad thoughts out of his head. He knew his life had never been easy.His mother died when he gave birth to him and his father barely even knew he was there.Always being to busy with his work. Manny knew his father only wanted the best for him but he would have wanted that his father would have atleast talked to him.

Manny almost started crying but he quickly got over it when he heard the bell ring. He looked at the school doors and within seconds they were filled with students running or walking out of the school. He saw the school couple Paige and Tony holding hands and smiling at eachother. It was rumoured that they have killed few people just because they looked at them funny. Manny shivered and turned his attention to the other students. He saw Gilbert he was a quiet boy who Manny talked with on occasion. Then right next to Gilbert was Colin chatting with Gilbert. Now Colin was the computer geek of the school.He was always either in his phone or in an computer.The only time he ever put his phone away was when he was talking with Gilbert or when someone has touched him. Manny once saw a boy touch Colin's shoulder and Because of that Colin had went berserk and beat the poor boy up. The boy was sent to the hospital and even went through a surgery. Manny really felt sorry for that kid. He felt sad again but he smiled when he saw his friends. 

Harry and Robin were walking towards him smiles on their faces. Robin gave Manny a quick hug once he made it to him. Manny smiled and gladly hugged his friend back.

"So how was school Manny?" Robin said when he finished hugging Manny. 

Manny smiled and stood up from his place from under the tree. "It was pretty good I got an A in literature."

"Really? Wow that's great Manny." Robin said as he started walking away from their school.

"Manny have the notes gotten worse?." Harry said suddenly taking a serious tone.

Manny was catched off guard with this question. He knew it was probably a bad idea that he told his friends about his stalker but he didn't have anybody else to talk about it. He forced on a big smile and said. "No I didn't get any notes today everything is alright." 

Robin and Harry both got concerned looks on their faces but it seemed like they decided not to question him any further. He was very thankful that his friends knew when to drop the topic. He smiled when they started talking about something else. 

They talked and talked until both Harry and Robin had made it to their homes leaving him all alone. He got the feeling like he was being watched again. He felt eyes burn into his back. He started quickening his steps. But everytime he took a step he could hear his follower do the same. He looked behind him only to not see anyone. He finally got the courage to say. "W-Whoever you are y-you better come out right now." 

All he heard was an small giggle coming from somewhere nearby. He screamed or tried to scream when he felt someone take a hold of him from behind. They covered his mouth with an funny smelling rag.

Manny started feeling dizzy. He felt the stranger kneel infront of him, they whispered in his ear. "I finally got you my special one." They chuckled darkly and smiled a very wide smile.

That was the last thing Manny heard and saw before he finally let himself fall into unconsciousness.


	2. I finally got you my special one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny wakes up in an strange room and he finally meets his stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and please enjoy the new chapter that I wrote for you.

Manny slowly opened his blue eyes, He groaned and looked around the room ,waiting to see his usual bedroom but he was shocked to see an completely different room. He was laying on an small bed.The room he was in now had light blue walls and had a closet in one corner of the room and an Tv in the middle of it, There was also a bookshelf. What was the most creepy part was that every single wall was covered with photos of himself.

The photos was of him sleeping, being in his classes,walking home from school and even him having an shower. He shivered when he saw the photos, He really didn`t want to know what did this guy do with these. Suddenly he could hear the door opening and in stepped a boy who seemed to be atleast  16 years old. The boy had short messy black hair and pale skin, He had ice blue eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and he had the most terrifying grin playing on his lips that he had ever seen. "Good morning dear, I am glad to see you awake."

Manny tried to keep himself from shaking with fear and luckily he succeeded ,He looked at the stranger infront of him cautiously. "Who are you? why am I here?"

The stranger smiled widely and giggled, He walked closer and closer to Manny until he made it to his bed. "My name is Shrignold my dear and you are here because it is your place to be here, The great Malcolm wanted us to be together for now and forever."

Manny raised an eyebrow, Who was this Malcolm? He really didn`t want to know, He moved further away from the stranger who he now knew was named Shrignold. "Umm Shrignold could you please let me go? My friends and dad will start to worry when they notice that I am gone."

Shrignold frowned and jumped onto the bed Straddling Manny. "Why would you want to leave? Don`t you love me because I surely love you, You are _mine,_ You are _my special one_ and I am not letting you leave not now, not never."

Manny whimpered and looked at Shrignold in fear. "Y-You`re really scaring me, Please let me leave, I`ll do anything."

Shrignold took deep breaths and smiled gently down at Manny, He put Manny on his lap and started petting Manny`s dark blue hair. "I am sorry dear, I didn`t mean to scare you, but I am not letting you leave that would anger Malcolm if I would let my special one go and If you would find a treasure then I don`t think that you would want to give it away either."

Manny continued whimpering, Tears were now falling down his pale cheeks, He didn`t want to be here, He wanted to be with his dad and friends, Why did this happen? What did he do that angered god this much?

Shrignold kissed Manny`s cheek and let his hands travel over Manny`s body. "Don`t cry darling ,I love you and I will not let anybody hurt you anymore, Especially you`re friends oh how I _despise_ them. They were always keeping you away from me well not anymore, Now you`re mine and nobody can take you away from me."

Manny wiped his tears away and looked up at Shrignold with confusion clear in his features. "If you wanted me that badly then why didn`t you just talk to me?"

Shrignold sighed and frowned, He layed Manny down on the bed and he himself got on top of him. "Like I said before ,You`re so called _friends_ kept you away from me,Everytime I wanted to speak to you then they were there,They were _always_ there, I got so mad, but the great Malcolm told me to calm down and that I would get you one day and now I finally did, You are mine mine mine, All mine."

Manny looked up at Shrignold, He was trembling in fear, He didn`t know what to say do that. This guy was absolutely crazy, He closed his eyes and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

Shrignold smiled brightly and giggled at the sight infront of him. He nibbled on Manny`s ear, His hot breath went right into Manny`s ear. "I have to go now my dear, Cmon give me a kiss."

Manny opened his eyes and shook his head vigorously. "N-No I-I won`t."

Shrignold grinned darkly and chuckled. "Oh you will, because if you won`t then I am gonna hurt your friends."

Manny`s eyes widened with horror. "Y-You wouldn`t."

Shrignold grinned and said in an sickly sweet voice. "I would~"

Manny closed his eyes and shakily gave Shrignold`s lips a gentle kiss. Shrignold brought Manny closer to himself and started kissing him hungrily. Manny only whimpered in respone, He wanted to push away, but he was to weak to do so, so he just let himself being kissed.

Shrignold pulled away after few minutes, Saliva came from both of their mouths, He stood up and walked over to the door. "Remember that I love you Manny, We`ll have some fun later ,I promise, Goodbye for now my dear." He grinned and closed and locked the door.

When Manny saw Shrignold leave, He let himself curl up into an ball and let the tears fall down his cheeks, He stayed like this until he fell asleep with his last thought being. "Harry, Robin please save me."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudos and Comment for more chapters :)

**Author's Note:**

> I will try updating this as often as I can. Please leave me a Kudos and an comment so I would know that people are interested in this but yeah see you in the next chapter. 
> 
> Bye guys~


End file.
